militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
1979 Nahariya attack
| time-begin = | time-end = | timezone = | type = Shooting spree, Kidnapping | fatalities = 4 Israeli civilians, including 2 children (+ 2 attackers) | injuries = | perps = Four Palestinian assailants. The Palestine Liberation Front (PLF) claimed responsibility. }} The 1979 Nahariya attack (codenamed by its perpetrators as the Nasser Operation) was a raid by four Palestine Liberation Front (PLF) militants in Nahariya, Israel on April 22, 1979. The group, consisting of Abdel Majeed Asslan, Mhanna Salim al-Muayed, and Ahmed al-Abras, and led by 16-year-old Samir Kuntar, used a small, boat to travel from Tyre, Lebanon to Israel. The raid resulted in the deaths of four Israelis – including a father and two of his young children – and two of the perpetrators. Kuntar and al-Abras were captured, convicted of murder by an Israeli court, and sentenced to several life sentences. Both Kuntar and al-Abras were later set free in prisoner swap deals conducted between Israel and Lebanese militant organizations – al-Abras in 1985, and Kuntar in 2008. Details of the attack Arrival On April 22, 1979, a group of four Palestine Liberation Front (PLF) militants entered Israel from Lebanon by boat. Translated by the website of the Israel Ministry of Foreign Affairs Retrieved July 17, 2008 The group was headed by Samir Kuntar (born in 1962) and included Abdel Majeed Asslan (born in 1955), Mhanna Salim Al-Muayed (born in 1960) and Ahmed AlAbras (born in 1949) – all members of the PLF under the leadership of Abu Abbas. The group departed from the seashore of Tyre in Southern Lebanon using a 55 horse-powered motorized rubber boat with an 88 km/h speed. Their goal was to attack Nahariya, 10 kilometers away from the Lebanese border. Around midnight they arrived at the coastal town of Nahariya. Killing of Eliyahu Shachar Upon landing on the beach in Nahariya, the group followed instructions issued in Beirut – which included finding a police officer and killing him. They knocked on the door of a private house and called out in Arabic via the intercom, frightening the inhabitants into calling the police. Then, they killed Police officer Eliyahu Shachar who came across them. According to the Israeli security services' reconstruction of the incident, officer Eliyahu Shachar was killed after he got out of his vehicle and fired two warning shots into the air. Kuntar's group responded with a massive burst of shots. Samir Kuntar boasted that he alone shot 30 bullets in this incident. Raid on apartment building and kidnapping The group then entered an apartment building on 61 Jabotinsky Street planning to abduct two or three people and take them back to Lebanon. One of the PFLP men, Abdel Majeed Asslan, broke into the apartment of Charles Shapiro, 34, a recent immigrant from South Africa, after the doors to his apartment had been shot up. Shapiro, who was armed with a .22 caliber magnum revolver, shot Asslan dead. "The Achille Lauro Hijacking: Lessons in the Politics and Prejudice of Terrorism" By Michael K. Bohn, Published by Brassey's, 2004, ISBN 1-57488-779-3, 978-1-57488-779-2, 235 pages, Page 56. Next, Kuntar's group encountered Moshe Sasson, a resident who was trying to reach the building's bomb shelter carrying his two young daughters, one under each arm. Kuntar shoved Sasson and slammed a handgun into the back of his skull. However, Sasson escaped when the hall lights suddenly went out, and hid under a parked car. The three remaining militants then broke into the apartment of the Haran family. They took 31-year-old Danny Haran hostage along with his four-year-old daughter, Einat. The mother, Smadar Haran, was able to hide in a crawl space above the bedroom with her two-year-old daughter Yael, and a neighbor – Sasson's wife. Shootout on the beach Kuntar's group then took Danny and Einat down to the beach, where a shootout erupted with Israeli policemen and a squad of soldiers from the elite Sayeret Golani special forces unit. According to eyewitnesses, when Kuntar's group found that the rubber boat they'd arrived in was disabled by gunfire, Kuntar shot Danny at close range in the back, in front of his daughter, and drowned him in the sea to ensure he was dead. Next, according to forensic evidence and eyewitness court testimony, Kuntar killed the girl by smashing her skull against the rocks with the butt of his rifle. Smadar Haran accidentally suffocated Yael to death while attempting to quiet her whimpering, which would have revealed their hiding place.Beyer, Lisa, "A Mother's Anguish Renewed", Time Magazine, July 25, 2006. Retrieved on July 7, 2008. A second militant, Mhanna Salim Al-Muayed, was killed in the shootout on the beach. Kuntar and the fourth member of the group, Ahmed Assad Abras, were captured. Fatalities The four Israeli victims of the attack were: *Police officer Eliyahu Shahar (24 years old). *Danny Haran (32 year-old). *Einat Haran, Danny's 4-year-old daughter. *In addition, Danny's other daughter, two-year-old Yael, was accidentally suffocated by her mother, who was trying to keep the young girl quiet as they hid from the terrorists. Retaliation The day after the attack, Israeli Navy gunboats bombarded Nahr el-Bared, a Palestinian refugee camp in Beirut described by an Israeli military spokesman as a major base for the PFLP. The bombardment lasted an hour, and three civilians were reportedly killed.http://news.google.com/newspapers?id=38JAAAAAIBAJ&sjid=_qUMAAAAIBAJ&pg=2936,5044662 Trial Samir Kuntar and Ahmed AlAbras were convicted of murdering four people by an Israeli court in 1980, and sentenced to four life sentences, and an additional 47 years for injuries inflicted. On July 13, 2008, after being classified for nearly thirty years, File No. 578/79, containing the evidence and testimony from Kuntar's 1980 trial, was first published. According to the file, evidence presented by the pathologist at the trial showed that Einat Haran was killed by the force of a blunt instrument – most likely a rifle butt. The pathologist's report also showed that Einat's brain tissue was found on Kuntar's rifle. Immediately following his capture, when his remand was extended, Kuntar confessed that he had bludgeoned Einat to death with the butt of his rifle. Later, however, when testifying in court, Kuntar denied the charges. In his testimony, Kuntar asserted that Israeli gunfire had killed Danny Haran as soldiers burst in to free him, and that he did not see what happened to Einat after passing out from blood lost from five bullet wounds.Kraft, Dina "Prisoner Deal Reopens an Israeli Wound", New York Times, July 16, 2008. He explained that the group's goal had been to take hostages back to Lebanon, and that he had taken the 4-year-old to prevent Israeli police from shooting at them. According to some sources Samir Kuntar and Ahmed AlAbras were sentenced to 5 life terms and that two Police officers were killed. Aftermath *The killing of Einat Haran is regarded as one of the most brutal terror attacks in the history of Israel. *A day after the attack, Abu Abbas, the leader of the Palestine Liberation Front announced from Beirut that the terrorist attack in Nahariya had been carried out "to protest the signing of the Egyptian–Israeli Peace Treaty" at Camp David the previous year. *In 1980 Smadar Haran married Yakov Kaiser, a clinical psychologist who had been severely wounded in the 1973 Yom Kippur War. They have two daughters. Smadar is now a psychotherapist with a master's degree in social work. *Ahmed AlAbras was freed by Israel in the Jibril Agreement of May 1985. *According to Leonard A. Cole, Smadar Haran led a campaign in Israel to honor the victims of terrorism just as it does its fallen soldiers. In 1997 on Israel's memorial day, a memorial wall to terrorism victims was unveiled at the military cemetery on Jerusalem's Mount Herzl. "Terror: How Israel Has Coped and What America Can Learn" By Leonard A. Cole, Published by Indiana University Press, 2007, ISBN 0-253-34918-4, 978-0-253-34918-7, 251 pages, Page 82 *According to Leonard A. Cole, In 2003 Samadar Haran opposed the release of Samir Kuntar in exchange for the bodies of the 3 Israeli soldiers captured by Hezbollah during the 2000 Hezbollah cross-border raid, and for Elchanan Tannenbaum, the Israeli businessman and former IDF colonel who was kidnapped by Hezbollah in Dubai after being lured out of Israel under the false pretenses of a drug deal. Although Hezbollah leader Hassan Nasrallah insisted, Israeli Foreign Minister Silvan Shalom and Prime Minister Ariel Sharon said that "The murder of a family in Israel is unforgivable" and refused to release Kuntar. At the end Nasrallah backed down and Kuntar was not released in the 2003 swap. "Terror: How Israel Has Coped and What America Can Learn" By Leonard A. Cole Published by Indiana University Press, 2007, ISBN 0-253-34918-4, 978-0-253-34918-7, 251 pages, Page 83 (5th paragraph in article, Machine translated by Babylon) *Samir Kuntar spent nearly three decades in prison before being released on July 16, 2008 as part of an Israel-Hezbollah prisoner swap. He denies killing Danny and Einat, though admits to killing Eliyahu Shachar. He has never expressed remorse. In Israel, Kuntar is considered the perpetrator of one of the most brutal terrorist attacks in the country's history,"A celebration of evil", The Jerusalem Post, July 14, 2008. Retrieved November 25, 2012. while in Lebanon he is widely regarded as a national hero.Kawsally, Saseen, "One man's hero...", menassat.com, July 18, 2008. Retrieved 25 November 2012. References External links *The murder, described by Smadar Haran – the only member of the Haran family who survived (Washington Post article: "The World Should Know What He Did to My Family") *Israeli site about the Lebanese terrorist, Samir Kuntar. *Video: '"Samir Kuntar – A new Hero!! " (A video posted by the Israeli government on youtube.com, can also be found on http://www.haaretz.com/hasen/spages/1002752.html) *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eEYHP6T6q1E&feature=related Video: excerpt from "MABAT", Israeli TV channel 1 news] (the funeral of Danny, Einat, and Yael Haran, including speech of Prime-Minister Menachem Begin – on youtube.com in Hebrew) Category:Terrorist incidents in 1979 Category:Nahariya Category:Mass murder in 1979 Category:Israeli–Palestinian conflict Category:Israeli–Lebanese conflict Category:Massacres in Israel during the Israeli–Palestinian conflict Category:Terrorist attacks attributed to Palestinian militant groups Category:1979 in Israel Category:Murdered Israeli children